falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Society (Project Horizons)
The Society is a group of ponies that deem themselves the rightful heirs to Equestria. They are led by King Awesome. On the outside they claim to help other ponies by offering their fresh produce for sale. On the inside they are slavers using slaves to farm their produce and sell them off when they are finished with them. The Society's access to fresh fruit, allows them to sell to groups like the Enclave, for massive profits. The fresh fruit they can grow, almost caused a riot within Thunderhead, because the Pegasi wanted more fresh fruit. History Background The Society were originally a band of slavers with marginally more morality than other groups in the Wasteland. Despite being descended from the surviving nobility, they had drifted to a gang-like culture over time, even partaking in cannibalism. This all changed when King Awesome arrived and took over the Society, leading them in a direction that would make them more civilized. He convinced the Society that they had to show a higher moral standard if they wanted to be Equestria's future leadership. They reformed their slaving methods, developing a system of serfdom where the society would house, shelter, feed and protect ponies who were made serfs. They set about restoring their base of operations and use their wealth and fresh produce to set themselves up as one of the principle powers in the Hoof. In addition to their association with the Finders (and sometimes the Collegiate) they have made a trade agreement with the Thunderhead Enclave for fresh food, making them one of their major clients. The society would acquire Pisces and Capricorn who were caught in their fishing nets. The two killing joke victims were placed in a fish tank and put on display as part of a menagerie/zoo. Their freedom was bought by Silver Stripe/Dr. Zodiac. Present Day The Society were first encountered by Blackjack in a dispute with the Collegiate over ownership of a Fluttershy Medical facility. They sent a representative, Prince Splendid (who also wished to use the technology inside to heal his ailing father) to settle the dispute, without success. The upper levels had been taken over by a group of Foals, placed in stasis over 200 years ago. Blackjack killed the Foals, granting them release from their 200 years of torment and insanity. The Society ran the clinic alongside the Collegiate, providing the guards that would protect the clinic from Raiders and other hostile groups. Sanguine would kill the Society's guards as he retraced all the locations Blackjack visited during her travels in order to flush her out after disappearing for three days, however most of the staff survive;. Prince Splendid has since gotten things running again. Blackjack would later arrive at their headquarters of Elysium while searching for a means to reach Thuderhead, where she met King Awesome. Blackjack got King Awesome to lend her the Society's airship 'The Fleur', she also spoke with King Awesome on several occasions, finding herself liking the old stallion, almost in what she'd consider a grandfatherly fashion. King Awesome passed away due to old age during Blackjack's visit. Notable Society Members King Awesome - Current Leader of the Society Prince Splendid - An important figure within the Society, sent to oversee the Fluttershy Medical Clinic Princess Grace - Prince Splendid's twin sister Princess Charm - A young filly, one of the Society's younger members Notes *The Pecos Dusty Trails was a former slave of the Society. She was freed by her new owner. *Pisces and Capricorn were captured by Society fishermen and put on display. They were saved when Sagittarius reported to Dr. Zodiac about the Seaponies dire situation. *Provide the only reliably safe source of fresh fruit and vegetables in the Hoofington Wasteland Gallery SocietyFactionSymbol.png|Society faction symbol by Cazra|link=https://www.deviantart.com/cazra/art/FoE-faction-symbol-The-Society-807469771 Category:Factions Category:Factions (Project Horizons) Category:Project Horizons